


we've got nothing but time, baby

by jorstens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Fluff, Humanstuck, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, and dave gets a job there because john pulled some strings, and is doing everything he can to solve the "mystery" that is dave strider, basically the beta/alpha kids are aspects and theyre experiencing what its like to live as a human, but heavy makeouts?? umm yes, but hes also suspicious as hell of the newcommer, dave is a flirt, highly based on sandman, idk if ill make this a slow burn or not, in the foreseeable future of course ;), its still a wip, karkat is d o n e, karkat works at a movie theatre, many puns are insinuated be warned, more tags to add of course but thats the layout of it, some smut maybe later on, somewhat humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorstens/pseuds/jorstens
Summary: Dave Strider - better known as Time itself - joins in on his friend's plan to experience human life in a new and intricate way. He signs them up for jobs, is excited to see what paying rent feels like and is dragging Time around on his pinky while they explore what society has evolved to. All but to become more and more confused by the human's way of living. Time sees it as stupid, while his friend finds it as a new way to understand the culture at hand.On the other hand, Karkat Vantas - better known as the guy who is suffering through a constant loop of boredom - has reached peak frustration at his job at the movie theatre, trying to find a way out of the sleepless nights alone. That is until a certain individual comes to join his work, and is the most obtuse fucker ever. He finds the man suspicious and quite confusing, yet he seems to be changing Karkat's life in every way possible.





	we've got nothing but time, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is basically serving as a short and small "prologue" to understand the setting of sandman, in case some you have not read the graphic novel before. i won't be writing the whole "plot" of sandman, because this fic will be its own story but set in the same universe. nothing new will be introduced that i will not have explained beforehand, hence this first prologue to show you how the whole Dave = Time thing works, and the world outside of our world which of course, im calling skaia. 
> 
> but yeah! this will be a pretty long fic, because i have a lot in store for it. so i really hope you enjoy! :)

Time sighed. He sat on the edge of a wall which overlooked Skaia, legs dangling and breeze tickling the back of his neck. He watched the citizens of the first world continue with their jobs, building empires and simply doing the best they could do. Skaia was a world long before what humans called Earth, and the citizens were older than Earth itself. Yet Skaia was a place only Gods, Aspects of the Universe, Supernatural Creatures and all those who didn’t have a place on Earth knew of. And the citizens of Skaia were the only ones to inhabit the First World, speechless pawns lurking the walls and keeping things in order.

Time knew of this world well, it was much less confusing than what Earth had become. When times were more simple, and the world was nothing but brainless apes and weird animals alike. Yet over time, new aspects had taken place - humans had evolved and depended only on themselves. Humans adapted to a new life they had created, thus creating more gods in the process. A world made from the many different aspects that created every living moral and entity known by mankind, but were there regardless to keep order. Time knew that without them, the world would fall. Without them, there would be nothing. Without Time to balance the line of the living, history would be nothing but Void (much to her chagrin).

So he couldn’t do much about that. He either had to continue on until he was killed, or pass on his aspect to a human deserving of the title. But then again, that was a rare case and only happened if an Entity was dying or had no control over the matter. Forced interchanging aspects was a crime beyond anything imaginable, even the Other Worlds had laws that could not be broken. Forcing someone to die in order for another to steal their powers was just sick crime but it did happen. The last case had vanished a Being altogether. Time knew of the stories but was never there to see for himself what uncontrollable chaos looked like. It took undying effort to kill an aspect, but when someone didn’t do the transitions right, Death was inevitable. Even Death themselves knew of it, and was afraid.

Regardless, the rules were interchangeable, they were unspoken but everyone knew them. It was like a package deal in the mix that was immortality. Time kept to many of them, but he knew well enough that sometimes he needed a little freedom from his job, and would mess around with time on the occasion that it would not change the future drastically. Things were the way they were, and he could not simply go back and make sure some woman didn’t bang some dude, only to have a child growing to become a future dictator. It was the rules, after all. Despite the urge leading to that simple change.

Despite the drastic consequences of being a sort of diety, his job was often boring at times, especially when he had to control something which left him often alone. He stayed in a few centuries on Earth to keep things balanced, made sure nobody wrecked with the timeline that was destined to be followed. His friends could not come with him, they had to stay with the current flow the humans had followed. Proceeding to have lived for years and years, making sure everything was alright. Yet he was the one who had to move from place to place, all in hopes of one day relaxing back into the current world setting.

He felt Light’s presence the moment she had stepped a few feet away from him, her aura beaming like a beacon calling his name. He turned to her, and she smiled down at him with a little bit of empathy.

“I presume it is your last day on Skaia.” She said, finally.

Time rolled his eyes and rested his hands on the cement of the white floor beneath him. “I can never stay for too long-”

“Yes, I know. Time can’t control itself. You always say that, and I see right through the irony.” She finally stepped closer, enough so she was watching over the land with him. “We all can’t stay, Earth depends on us. All so they can stay intact, and so our presence continues to fire their morals.” Poetic, Time rolled his eyes. “Anyways, there was a reason I was brought here, not that I don’t find talking to you unamusing - quite the opposite. Breath is looking for you. Rather, he says he has something to tell you. I think I know what he is trying to suggest, however with him, you never know.”

“For all I know, he could want me for another one of his pranks.” Time leaned his head back and took a breath.

“Yes, he does pursue those hobbies quite dearly these past few centuries. When did this start? During the Roman Empire when he realised he could make the gladiators fight without them actually hitting each other, a barrier between them which only enraged the citizens and confused them further. He was closed to get himself banished.”

Time snickered. “The worst part is when he uses Void. She would go along with anything he says, and then they’d be close to destroying the universe altogether. At this point, I wouldn’t stop them.” Many aspects found stuff to do when they grew bored, and often would not create too much of a mess enough for the world to cease working, but for them to be entertained due to the immortality they had; they had to seek above the limiting lines.

“Would you like me to bring you to him?” She asked.

He didn't say anything, but Light knew, having started to walk towards the castle’s stairs. Time, without question, followed her. He wanted to know what Breath’s plan was this time, especially if it concerned himself.

Time knew it probably wouldn’t end well.

And he knew he had all the time he needed on Skaia and on Earth before everything would crumble beneath his feet.


End file.
